Wishes
by winterbrooks
Summary: Yoh only has two wishes. The first came true, he is now the Shaman King. What could be the second?
1. Chapter 1

_(a/n) Sorry for the wrong spelling of title. It won't happen again. First time so reviews are fairly needed. _

_Chapter 1_

_Everything is dark. _Yoh realized this the moment he opened his eyes. He blinked several times to assure himself, only to be returned with the same answer. Only the full moon can be seen, it's bright light showering his face. Maybe, it was the reason why he woke up, but oversleep can be another thing. He sat up and his eyes roamed around his room, landing on his alarm clock.

"I guess it's oversleep." he concluded. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, afterwhich, he stood up and put on his usual clothes, white shirt and pants. Hanging his orange earphones on his neck, he slid his bedroom door open and headed towards the kitchen.

A very rich aroma greeted his nose the moment he reached the first floor. _Anna's cooking. _He smiled at the thought. It was very rare for Anna to cook, but just remembering how her last dish tasted, he was sure that this will be a feast for his empty stomach.

"Good evening, Anna." he said after setting foot on the kitchen.

Anna sent her a fleeting look then went back to cooking. "I thought it would take you forever to wake up. You had literally slept through the day, Sleeping Beauty."

He shyly scratched the back of his head. "Sorry."

Anna gave an audible sigh as she placed the last bowl on their table. "Let's just eat."

He smiled and sat down on the chair opposite her. He looked at the table happily. _Thank heavens! There's tempura, sushi, vegetable salad, and her ever-delicious beef stew! _

Anna noticed his silence. "Are you just going to stare at them?" she asked dryly.

Yoh eagerly shook his head as he reached for his chopsticks and bowl of rice. "Thanks for the food!"

...........................................

After the hearty meal, Yoh decided to go to their porch. Miraculously, Anna volunteered to wash the dishes which she normally avoided. Well, at least something changed.

The night is serene and quiet. Only the soft noise from the crickets can be heard. Yoh closed his eyes, letting the calm surroundings fill his spirit. He was the Shaman King now. After the long months of fights, it was finally over. Surely, it was for the good, no more battles between friends, but the excitement had died together with the adrenaline rush which he had been used to. He sighed. He reminisced the last days he shared with his friends, Horohoro, Ren, Chocolove, Lyserg, Ryu, Silva, everyone he had acquainted with. Yeah, it was very tiring. Everyone was obviously tired from the last time that they agreed to postpone the celebration party the had agreed on, even for just a week, until they have the full rest they needed. Now that his dream to become the Shaman King already found its way to him, only one more left...One last...

Anna made her way to the porch, holding a tray with a pot of tea and two cups. She sat down on the cold wooden floor and placed the tray between her and Yoh. She poured into each of the cups and handed one to Yoh.

"Ne, Anna." Yoh began.

Anna's attention was yanked. She listened attentively.

"What if I'm not the one who won that title?"

She smiled, that was easy. "You'll have to live and join another Shaman Fight. Or better yet, defeat the current one and steal his title."

He smiled, too. Anna said it in a way that it seemed simple.

"Would you leave me by that time?" he continued.

"You have a promise to keep, Asakura." Anna replied sharply, "And I'm gonna hold you for that."

The wind blew gently, rustling the leaves of an old tree before them.

"Can we take a walk outside, Anna?"

............................................

They took their tine leisurely, with Yoh leading Anna to the place where he wanted them to be. After a few minutes, they arrived on that place, the park. Yoh stopped by a bench and sat down, next to Anna. Just like what he did on their porch, he just stared at the starry night sky.

Anna observed his actions. He is unusually quiet this time. "Why?"

It was a short question but Yoh fully understood it. "I just felt like going here, like the last time." He was pointing to the night before he left for America.

She doesn't want to waste her energy in prying so she just stopped asking. She gazed into the same sky, it was beautiful.

"Maybe, I'm just testing if I'm still the same Yoh who enjoys simple things in life." He stood up and headed for the lake in front of them. Leaning into the cold railings, he threw a small stone into the stagnant water.

Anna quietly strode towards him. _He's seldom serious like this. _She placed her arm beside his on the metal railings. Then, a cold wind passed them. She shivered slightly.

Yoh noticed her sudden reflex. He straightened up, "It's better if we go home now, isn't it? Sorry for wasting your time." Just as he was turning around, Anna suddenly spoke.

"I always know Yoh Asakura." she said.

He swiveled his face to meet her.

"And the Shaman King Yoh Asakura." She lit up a smile she rarely does. "They're exactly the same."

He shared the grin. "Thanks."

Anna made her first step from her previous position. She was surprised when Yoh held up his hand to her. "What?"

He still wore the same happy grin. "Let's go home together, ne?"

Walking hand by hand on the way home, neither of them spoke one word, knowing that the presence of the other was enough. And for Yoh, it was more than...

A sharp cry disturbed their quiet stroll. Anna let go of his hand to find where the sound was coming from.

It was a puppy, so cute in its white thick fur. Anna picked it up and held it to her chest.

Yoh only stared at her. There was an unusual light in her eyes as she look to that little animal. "Maybe we should name it An..."

"I'll name you Yoh." Anna said.

Yoh awkwardly smiled, "Why, Anna? Do I look like a puppy?"

She sent him a fleeting look before giving him the puppy. "It's a male puppy, idiot."


	2. Chapter 2

(a/n) Thanks for the review Smart Angel. I really really appreciated it. Sorry for the late update. I promise to update quicker this time as soon as I receive another review. (Well, my summer vacation from school is only up to third week of April...) So, here it goes. Enjoy.

But first, I'll just add one thing I forgot to post last time.

Disclaimer: I **do not own**__Shaman King. If I do, I wouldn't have to post a fanfic. But I wish I do...

.........................................................

Chapter 2

It was a beautiful morning that greeted Yoh the next day. With a loud yawn, he stretched his arms and back, ready for the day ahead of him. Taking off his sleeping robe, he ever slowly changed into his usual attire. Then, he went out of his room, only to be aware that Anna has once again done the cooking.

"Good morning," he greeted as he met Anna on their kitchen.

Anna returned his greeting by a her usual cold stare. "After breakfast, you are to run twenty kilometers, do 100 push-ups..."

Yoh interrupted her long list, "Ne, I'm the Shaman King now, right? Why the need to practice?"

Her brow rose to Yoh's horror. "Are you complaining?" She crossed her arms in her front. "Well then, let's make that 25 kilometers and 150 push-ups."

His jaw dropped instantly, "Anna, have mercy!"

A soft bark cut through Yoh's early melodrama. It was Yoh, the puppy. He ran to Anna with hiss small but cute steps and wagged his tail, asking to be carried, which Anna wholeheartedly did.

Yoh's features sagged even more. _Why is she nicer to a puppy than me?_

"Oh," Anna added, "Don't forget to buy dogfood on the way home."

His smile came back. "Can we just have breakfast first?"

............................................

"Master Yoh," Amidamaru asked his master the first chance he got, "Why is it that Miss Anna still makes you train?"

Again, Yoh wore his silly smile. "I don't know.", he shrugged, "But since you're now here with me, I guess something's getting better."

Amidamaru couldn't agree more. It was true in any angle since Anna forbade him, and even did drastic measures to keep him away from Yoh while he was training before the Shaman Fight began He looked at his master peacefully as he followed his tour prescribed by Anna. _Master Yoh is right, something's getting better._ His thoughts was disrupted by Yoh's sudden shout.

"Manta!" he shouted.

Amidamaru looked before them to notice his master's close friend riding a bicycle.

"Hi, Yoh, Amidamaru." the short man greeted.

"Manta, what are you doing right now?" Yoh asked.

"I was just strolling around." he smiled, "My house got pretty boring."

Yoh laughed. "Where are you heading?"

Manta sighed, "Nowhere in particular." He then saw the weights around his friend's wrists and ankles. "Training?"

"You've noticed, huh?" Yoh spoke, "I don't know why, but she told me to train today."

"But it really sounds like Anna, doesn't it?"

"Yeah." Yoh was about to open another topic when he saw one of the spirits from the inn, insisting for him to resume his work. He sighed inwardly. "Ne, Manta, the spirit's already demanding on me. Maybe we could contiue this while I train."

"Sure," Manta agreed.

So off they go finishing Yoh's tour, with Manta pedaling his bicycle. After almost three hours of jog, the Shaman King decided to have a break and sit down on his favorite bench on the park. The two mortals sat contentedly on the bench, reminiscing all the things that happened among their circle of friends.

But it didn't last for long though. Their long conversation fairly came to halt when Manta's phone rang. He excused himself and aswered it.

With an apologetic look on his face, he returned to his two friends. "Sorry, got some problem at home."

Yoh waved to him, "It's alright." He stood up, "I have some errands to do myself."

"So I guess this is goodye." Manta said.

Yoh grinned. "You can always go to the inn."

"But that means being a slave to Anna." Manta added blandly.

....................................................

"Master Yoh, we need to buy dogfood." Amidamaru reminded his Master on their way home. As usual, Yoh had it erased from his memory the moment he went out of their home.

Yoh slapped his forehead. "Oh yeah." He smiled to his spirit, "It almost slipped my mind." His mind roamed somewhere. "I could already imagine how Anna would scold me if I come home without it."

"That's right, Master Yoh."

Yoh hurried to the opposite direction, where the supermarket was situated. It took him twenty minutes to get what Anna told her. Before going out of the shop, Amidamaru called his attention.

"Master Yoh,"

"Hmmm..."

"It's raining hard outside."

Yoh's face sagged at the bad news. "Bad luck, isn't it?"

"Maybe we should wait for it to stop." Amidamaru suggested.

Yoh sighed then glanced to a nearby wallclock. It was almost lunchtime, just five minutes away from actual twelve noon. _By the time the rain would stop, it would be afternoon already. _He sent the plaastic bag he was holding a fleeting look. _Yoh would be very hungry by then. _"Let's go."

"But, Master Yoh." The spirit protested.

"Everything will be alright, ne, Amidamaru." With that, he ran using all his strength and the rain batting his whole body.

Within a span of ten minutes, Yoh was able to come home. Of course, he was absollutely soaking wet. The moment he slid the door open, a thick white towel was slammed to his face.

"Lunch in five minutes." A female voice commanded.

"Okay." He removed his wet headphones and slipped off his slippers. He began striding barefooted to his room upstairs to change clothes.

Upon reaching the kitchen, he started apologizing to his fiancee.

"I'm sorry, Anna." he said.

She didn't accepted it nor rejected it. She just pulled her chair and began scooping rice to her bowl.

Yoh was faintly surprised when a soft paw rythmically scratched his pants. He beamed to the puppy. "There you are." He bent down to pick him up. "I bought you a bag of dogfood." He furrowed the little one's head. "Let's eat now, ne?"

........................................

While eating, Yoh was beginning to be bothered by a slight headache. _The rain, maybe._ Even though, he continued eating happily with Anna and the little Yoh.

During the afternoon, the sickening feeling worsened. Yoh decided to take a pill to relieve himself, but it was no help for him. To keep his condition a secret, he stayed on his room where no one would disturb him after cleaning the dishes.

.......................................

_Someone is licking me. _That was the first idea that entered Yoh's mind as he woke up the same afternoon. He yawned sleepily only to be greeted by a strong throbbing of his head. _I thought this would be over when I wake up._ He opened his eyes to see a puppy licking his cheeks. "So you've noticed, little Yoh?" he joked.

The puppy barked softly as an answer. At the same time, Anna entered his room holding a tray with a bowl ang glass. She sat down before Yoh.

"Ne, Anna." He tried to hide his being unwell. "What are you doing?"

Anna didn't respond, instead she placed her palm on his head. "It's almost dry."

That was when Yoh became aware of a wet towel on his forehead. _She knew all along. _"Sorry, Anna."

"Hmph." she snorted while soaking the towel on a basin beside Yoh's futon. "I always tell you that rain and sweat isn't a good combination, idiot."

He smiled his foolish smile. "But if I didn't run on the rain, Yoh will be suffering from hunger."

"Idiot." she scolded. "I could have given him something to eat then. Dogs can also eat something else than dogfood."

He didn't argue anymore.

"Sit up." she ordered.

Yoh obeyed like a child. "Sorry."

"Enough." Anna shoved a spoonful of porridge and placed it before Yoh's mouth. "I've already cooled it downstairs."

He gave her a grateful grin, "Thanks." and ate the delicious meal Anna prepared herself. _I guess rain and sweat is a good combination afterall._


	3. Chapter 3

(a/n) Hi guys, it's been a long time since I've posted my second chappy. But I'm glad things somehow turned out right. Thank you thank you for the reviews...

Disclaimer: I **do not own **Shaman King...Not in any way possible, except for my imagination of course. Hehehehehe...

Chapter 3

_Is Anna still here? _That was the first thing that entered Yoh's mind the next day. He lazily opened his eyes, only to find out that Anna was gone, only the cute puppy was left behind, still sleeping. _Maybe she's sleeping. _He averted his sleepy eyes to his alarm clock. _It's already nine a.m. Another oversleep. _He raised his arms to begin his stretching. He'll be the one to prepare breakfast this time.

With the little Yoh in his every step, he was able to reach the kitchen, all the while thinking on what he should cook for breakfast. He remembered what Anna used to scold him. _Cook only edible foods. _He smiled at the thought. Cooking was not really one of the strengths of the Shaman King.

The puppy's head suddenly perked up. Obviously, his sensitive nose was picking something.

"What is it?" Yoh asked.

The puppy ignored him and ran to the kitchen.

He impulsively followed his little version. _What is he up- _His nose finally picked up what the puppy caught. _Food? _He took a peek inside the kitchen. His eyes widened at what he saw.

"If you're just gonna hide there, I'll tell you it's of no use." Anna snapped as she caught Yoh's brown hair by the kitchen entrance.

"Ehh..." Yoh smiled awkwardly as he showed himself to his fiancée, "Good morning."

Anna continued to chop onions with her back at him. "Who told you to get up already?"

He thought of a plausible excuse, though he's certain that he can't argue with Anna. "I'm already well."

Anna exerted more strength in chopping, which scared Yoh to the bone.

"Fine." she said finally, "You can skip training now."

Yoh hoorayed inwardly. _Anna's so good today!_

"But you are to clean the whole inn." she added quickly.

He cried instead. _Anna's so merciless today..._

"Any complaints?"

There was no other choice but to shake his head.

..................................................................

"I wish someone was here to help me." Yoh said to his spirit ally while scrubbing the wooden floors.

Amidamaru laughed at his master. "I'm sorry I can't help you."

He grinned sheepishly. "It's okay. Anyway, it's more tiring to jog around the town."

"I couldn't agree more, Master Yoh."

..................................................................

Doing the laundry, scrubbing the floors, cleaning the toilet and sweeping the grounds, Yoh did all that after their lunch, while Anna was watching her favorite soaps. But at the end of his tasks, he got curious on what Anna was currently doing. Slowly and discreetly as possible, he slid the door; ready to close it the moment Anna notices him. He was even able to open it the door entirely without a word from Anna. Why? Because she was in deep slumber, together with her pet.

Yoh stealthily crept to their side and smiled upon seeing his fiancée's face. _Why was she so sleepy? _Then he remembered the reason, it was him, of course. _She had to stay with me throughout the night to check my fever. _He sighed and decided to carry her to her room so that she could sleep more comfortably. As he carried her in bridal style, he was glad she only whimpered. Carefully, he took each step until he arrived on her room's door. He had to maneuver slightly so he could open the door. A minute after, he was already covering her with blanket.

"She's really tired, Master Yoh." Amidamaru commented.

"Yeah." Yoh agreed. He sat on the floor beside Anna, wanting to do something else. "Ne, Amidamaru."

"Master Yoh, what is it?"

"Could take care of the things downstairs?" he requested, "I'm gonna stay here for a while."

Amidamaru, who was his companion for a long time, fully understood his master's intention. "Of course. I'll be taking care of the little Yoh as well."

.................................................................

All the Shaman King did was to stare at his queen.

"It's already a long time, ne, Anna?" he asked softly to the still sleeping woman.

Another whimper.

"Even now, I still couldn't forget your first words to me." he continued. _You're blocking my way. Go and die. Those were the first things you said to me. I was totally scared, you know? That was the first time somebody told me to die. _He smiled. _But I understand it now. I could've done the same if I were on your place. _

He leaned to brush a strand away from her face.

_You were so lonely that time that I can't blame you anything. That's why I promised you that I'll be the Shaman King, to help, no, to completely erase your pain. It was the real reason though I always say my lazy explanation. _

Anna turned her back to him.

_I guess Matamune was right after all. I'm sure you heard him say that thing, Anna. Being able to save you from the Oh-Oni was one of the greatest achievements of my life. And I'll be glad to do it all over again, anytime. Maybe not from the Oh-Oni, since I've met him on hell, but from every painful thing reality has in store for us._

He paused and scratched his head. _This is getting way embarrassing, but since you're sleeping, might as well I let it all out, ne, Anna. Though I didn't have the chance to tell you, the moment you arrived in America, I was so relieved to see you well. Did you know that all I did was worry for you when I'm doing nothing there? I kept worrying if Hao or some other dangerous shamans were able to harm you. Anyways, I always convince myself that you're Anna, with your powerful right and your Legendary Left, no one will ever beat you. Oh yeah, I've missed those slaps, those slaps you always give me when I do something stupid .I tell you, those slaps are even stronger than some of the attacks I receive during the fight. Even though, I think those slaps are the ones who always guide me to the right decision whenever I have a hard time._

_Though those really hurt, even leave mark on my face, I don't mind since you always forgive me. Even when I told you that I'll be backing out of the Shaman fight because Hao withdrew himself, you just accepted my decision, though I'll be breaking my promise to you. I was really happy when you said you'd still be Yoh Asakura's wife._

_You know, there was a time my friends asked me how I really feel about you. I wasn't surprised at all. Then another question popped. How often did she smile since the time you met her? I laughed at that but didn't reply as well. But to tell you the truth, those rare smiles are the ones I treasure. The first was on the souvenir shop back at Osorezan, right? And the last one was last last night at the park. See, I really waited for those. _

_There were times I hated your training above all things. But then, I realized it was all for me. That the main reason behind that hell is for me to improve, so that every time I have a match, I won't be hurt so much, so that your worries will be lessened. I understand it all now. Thank you, Anna._

_Now, to complete my confession. _He breathed deeply as he reminisced one part of his life he wanted to forget the most. _When the time came that Spirit of Fire was about to swallow my soul, there were so many things that I regretted the most. That I wasn't able to see you for the last time, that I wasn't able to tell you the real depths of my feelings, and that I wasn't able to hear you return them._

_During the time when my soul was eaten up by Spirit of Fire, I could still feel your presence, and somehow, I could hear your despair though I really felt blank and empty. It wasn't just Amidamaru's voice that I hear, yours also. Then I woke up from that nightmare, alive once again. I thought it was another dream, especially when I saw you. I knew you cried that's why I decided to put on a happy face and greeted you. But when you put my headphones, my heart pounded loud, and I knew you are for real, that I'm with you once again._

_I'm asking you now, Anna. What is your answer?_

"Master Yoh." Amidamaru called out of the blue.

He was yanked from his deep thinking and answered the hidden question of his Spirit ally. "You can enter, Amidamaru."

The samurai got inside and spoke, "The phone is ringing."

That was when Yoh became aware of the sharp ring. He stood up abruptly and ran quietly downstairs.

"Funbari Onsen." he greeted.

"Yoh, it's Ren."

He grinned. "Oh, hi, Ren. What is it?"

"Well," there was some noise in the background, "Jun was wondering if we could hold our party there."

"Sure." he said quickly, "When is it?"

"On Saturday. The stupid Ainu kept pestering me."

"Hehe." he laughed, "That's fine. But who'll contact everyone?"

"I'll hunt down Lyserg and Chocolove. And the Ainu, too."

"Fine, I'll send the invites to Ryu, Tamao, Faust and Manta, "he paused, "Also to Karim and Silva."

"Okay. Jun also volunteered to shop for the ingredients. I think the girls would like to do the cooking."

"They really don't trust us men to do that, especially Anna."

"Yeah, that fiancée of yours sure is unique. Well then, bye."

"Bye."

.................................................................

About four o'clock, Yoh ran to the nearest supermarket to buy something for dinner. It only took him half an hour and he returned. With Anna still sleeping, he cooked the dish alone. At six o'clock, Anna descended the stairs and met him still in the kitchen.

"Make sure it's edible." Anna warned suddenly.

Yoh almost drop the dipper he was using. "Yes, Anna."

"Faster, I'm hungry." she complained.

"Yes, Anna."

.............................................................

"It sure is a busy day for me." Yoh said as he laid himself on his futon. _I thought Anna would cool down after sleeping. _He recalled how she acted that night. _Her temper got worse. _He sighed in frustration. _I hope she's better tomorrow._

Something then fluctuated inside him that caught his full attention. _Anna?_

"Did you know," Anna spoke through the door, her shadow clearly seen from Yoh's position, "My reishi returned after we left Patch village, idiot?"

Yoh's jaw dropped at the revelation. _She heard what I'm thinking! _

"And I woke up when you placed me on my futon." she continued, "I only fell asleep again when you answered the stupid phone."

The Shaman King panicked just as a deep blush conquered his always calm face. _She heard them all! Waahhhh!!!! I need to get outta here! Or should I speak to her and apologize?!_

"Get out, Yoh Asakura." Anna ordered in her icy voice.

Yoh clumsily got out of his futon. When Anna spoke like that, he'll surely get a slap if he doesn't show up. _Anyway, I'll surely receive her Legendary left for everything I've thought up a while ago._ He began saying his prayers as he slid his door open.

(a/n) Unfortunately, (Yeah, I'm particularly sad about this), this is the second to the last chapter. Huhuhuhu.....T_T Anyways, I'll be posting the last chapter sometime next week. Don't forget to review, 'kay?

Oh, for those who didn't know, Reishi is Anna's ability to read the minds of other people


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I **do not **own Shaman King...Huhuhu T_T But at least I can write something like this, right?

(a/n) sorry for the very late update... It's been two months when I said only a week!!! ...Really really sorry. Actually, I have been deciding whether to post this or that, since I've written two different things for that last chappy, this one was my choice 'cause the other changes the whole plot entirely...And my school just gets most of my time!!! Well, that's what a quarterm college does to you...

Anyways, on with the chapter, the LAST chapter.

Chapter 4

"You're wrong," he heard her say before he pulled the door, "The last time I smile was last night." she paused, "When you said my name unconsciously."

Yoh became confused whether to be shy or happy. But one thing's for sure. _I want to see Anna now._

....................................................

_I can't believe it. _That was all Yoh could think of after Anna had done the moment he went out of his room. _Anna's kissing me on the lips!_

Anna broke the kiss after a few seconds, then left him as she headed to her room opposite Yoh's. But before she touched her door, she asked him one last question.

"Are you really serious about that?" she asked, still not facing him.

At last, Yoh was able to breathe again. He was certain she was talking about his humiliating speech while she's sleeping. "Of course."

Silence took over.

"Then," Anna began, "I claim all your rights to make me worry, to make me go hysterical again, and to look on any woman except me."

"Eh?" Yoh couldn't believe his ears. "What did you say?"

"Do you want to make me repeat myself, idiot?"

Yoh knew it was his cue to get serious. "No." _My last wish finally came true!! Yay! Yay!_

"Good." she opened her door, "I'm gonna sleep now."

"But-" Yoh became afraid to continue his sentence.

Anna was halted. "What? Say it quickly, idiot."

If possible, he would really melt on the floor before he could ask her. _But I shouldn't waste this chance. _"A-Anna," _Hell, I can't believe this is happening. _When he saw Anna's cold and lethal gaze alredy on him, he hurried on, "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Anna let off an audible sigh. She didn't answer verbally to Yoh's dismay but left her door open after she slipped in. That was something else, right?

Yoh's lips were tugged into the biggest smile he can do. _Thank you, Great Spirits._

........................................................

Saturday quickly came. Obviously, Anna wasn't so happy about it, with her reishi back. But then again, this time, she have friends already.

As what Ren had predicted, the women volunteered to cook. Anna, Pirika, Tamao, and Jun began their preparations in the inn's kitchen.

"Tamao," Jun called, "Can you pass me the tomatoes?"

"Sure," Tamao replied, passing on the bag of tomatoes.

Meanwhile, Anna was busy making several pieces pf sushi with Pirika.

"How are you doing, Anna?" Pirika asked, trying to make a conversation with the Ice Queen.

Anna molded rice on her palms. "Fine."

Pirika chuckled. "How do you feel that Yoh's now the Shaman King?"

"Still the same."

Jun suddenly stopped and observed her friend. She knew something's up. She just smiled.

.......................................................

"Yoh!" Horohoro playfuly slammed his friend's back, "What's up?"

"Hehehe..." his goofy grin returned, "Like always, I just want to relax."

"The Shaman King wants to wax?" Chocolove started his boring jokes once again, earning him a swift but strong punch from Ren.

"Boss," it was then Ryu's turn to ask, "What are your plans now?"

"Take it easy for a while." he repiled as expected, "Before my training with the Great Spirits begin."

"When would that be?" Lyserg queried.

"Next month," Yoh answered, "And that would last for five months, I think."

"That's kinda long." Faust commented, then returned to cuddling his wife Eliza.

"Yeah, " Yoh agreed lazily, "But that's part of being the Shaman King."

"It should have been better for you if you just let me have that title." Ren suggested.

"But that would mean sure death from Anna." Yoh countered, "I don't wanna die yet."

The door suddenly slid open. And Yoh had a pretty good idea who did it.

"I'm glad the idea had sunk in your brain, idiot." Anna scolded.

Yoh scatched his head shyly, "That's good, isn't it?"

Anna didn't reply, but the other ladies began to serve the food they had prepared, fresh from the kitchen.

It didn't take long before all the food are swept by the hungry shamans. With Anna's icy glare, every male went to work on the aftermath of the feast without any complaints.

"I always envy you on how you make these lazy bums work." Jun said, winking on her friend.

...................................................

The gang had tea on the onsen's porch after the festivity.

"That was seriously the best meal I ever had!" Horohoro shouted while each of them took their own place.

"Yeah," Anna butt in, "I heard that only happens when the morons of the lowest order get together." Reverse to their expectation, and before anyone could react, she stood up and headed for the nearest door. "I'm going out."

....................................................

"Anna, wait!"

Anna made a shrill exhale and remained on her position.

A panting Yoh appeared beside her, "Yo!"

She crossed her arms. "What is it now?"

Yoh straightened up and gave her his signature smile. "I'm going with you."

Anna grunted an annoyed sound then continued striding. "Whatever."

Yoh successfully kept up with her pace. _Can she still hear me?_

"Shut up."

That answered Yoh's question.

"But it's already getting weaker. I can only hear you voice audible enough."

_Does it mean it will be gone soon?_

"I was expecting it anyway," she paused, realizing they were back at the park once again, "Since it was just resonated by the huge amount of furyoku when we came to the Patch, due to the presence of the Great Spirits."

"Then," this time, Yoh dared to say it aloud, "Time will come when you won't hear me anymore through your mind?"

Anna took several steps to the railings around the lake and leaned against them. "Maybe until tonight only."

_At least, my confession got through. It will be very embarassing to say it all in a loud voice._

"Lucky idiot." Her eyes roamed to the silver moon reflected by the lake. "It isn't fair that only I have reishi when I have something to confess, too."

....................................................

"Hey, both Boss and Miss Anna are gone!" Ryu exclaimed over their tea session.

"What?" Chocolove interjected, "Boss and Miss Anna are bun?"

Another hit from Ren, this time, with a succession from Horohoro.

"Should we look for them?" Tamao asked.

Jun, who put the pieces of puzzle together victoriously, chuckled, "How can we search for two lovers lost in their own world?"

.....................................................

"What?!" Yoh's scream echoed throughout the quiet park.

Anna shrugged, unaffected by his fiance's rather wild response. "It's you choice whether to believe it or not."

Tears well up on his eyes, a rare phenomena that happens without Anna's sharp words. Suddenly, he had the urge to jump up and down and scream like a madman. "I need to tell the others!" But then, he caught a whip of pain that flashed through Anna's hazel eyes.

"You okay?" he asked.

Her hold on the railings tightened, "You'll be leaving in less than a month."

_So that's what's bothering her. _"Hey, Anna?"

Anna gave him her full attention.

He did the unexpected, he decided. It was just pure instinct that had driven him to put his hand over her stomach and gently rub it. _This father thing caught me quickly. _"This king always go back to his queen whatever happens." He grinned his favorite goofy grin. "Especially when his princess will be there when he comes home."

.........................................................

How was it???

Again, sorry for the super-duper late update...

Don't forget to review, okay?

**Special thanks to...**

**ALL MY REVIEWERS WHILE I'M DOING THIS STORY!!!!**

Guys, you are just the best...

Winterbrooks, signing off...


End file.
